


醉心花海中的炉鼎美人

by bailichen800



Series: 《allwyb无脑虐文爽文》 [2]
Category: wyb - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, wyb - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 搜了半天，这移花宫的故事实在是复杂，看了耶啵的海报也不知道他代言的这位美人芳名是啥……我倒觉着移花这个名字也挺不错的。看了百度上的一些资料，之后发现作者是个起名大佬。名字起得都特别美好，很有古韵，反正我起名废还是算了，主角嘛就叫移花好了……“你知道的越多，能呈现的也就越多 ”我不知道什么，所以我也写不出来什么。这篇可能质量低劣……将就看吧，主要是很喜欢耶啵的扮相，个人感觉比蓝忘机还好看。反正是爽文，爽就对了，管他的呢……
Series: 《allwyb无脑虐文爽文》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604530
Kudos: 4





	醉心花海中的炉鼎美人

**Author's Note:**

> 搜了半天，这移花宫的故事实在是复杂，看了耶啵的海报也不知道他代言的这位美人芳名是啥……我倒觉着移花这个名字也挺不错的。
> 
> 看了百度上的一些资料，之后发现作者是个起名大佬。名字起得都特别美好，很有古韵，反正我起名废还是算了，主角嘛就叫移花好了……
> 
> “你知道的越多，能呈现的也就越多 ”
> 
> 我不知道什么，所以我也写不出来什么。这篇可能质量低劣……将就看吧，主要是很喜欢耶啵的扮相，个人感觉比蓝忘机还好看。
> 
> 反正是爽文，爽就对了，管他的呢……

“醉来忘却移花处，谁自临风吹玉笛。”

移花门派，坐落于东海移花群岛移花宫中，乃是八荒之中最为出尘风雅，写意逍遥之门派。

移花岛有五大胜景：沧海明玉、天风海雨、幻海花城、暮火焚霞、星月同升，其中最著名的，便数这幻海花城。

而这幻海花城最颇具特色的，便是数不胜数的醉心花。

放眼望去，一片片盛放的醉心花汇集成一片蓝色的海洋，每一朵花都是尽态极妍地绽放，层层叠叠的花瓣包裹着细小的淡粉花蕊，花瓣却是如梦似幻的渐变的淡蓝。在夜间，醉心花散发出胧月般的冷光，似优昙婆罗一般神秘，似夜昙一般华美，清淡优雅的花香漾起，连风都裹了一丝甜味，恍若披霞纱的仙子掠过，不见仙影，只余遗留的一缕芳踪，令人心醉神驰，流连忘返。

移花卧在花海里，身着一袭通体雪白，薄如蝉翼的天光珠纱衣。一阵香风掠过花丛，掀起一片蓝莹莹的花浪。这风似是也在这致幻的仙境中得道，虚幻的形体修得了实体的依附——无数细微的蓝色花粉如同仙尘一般，随风拂过一望无际的花海。

这阵风唤醒了群芳，也无意惊扰了花丛中沉睡的美人。只见这美人眉头轻蹙，眼睫稍颤，恬静如玉雕般的面容漾起一丝清涟，双眸微睁，醒转过来。

意识还停留在云里雾里的氤氲之间，移花轻轻动了动被枕麻的双手，缓缓坐起身来，伸手拂落满身的蓝色花粉。

十指穿过如瀑般的黑色青丝，轻巧地拉住水蓝色的丝带，随着一道蓝色的波浪一闪而过，那满头及腰乌发便直直地倾泻而下。移花含了丝带，双手将鸦发梳顺，拢作一处，复又将丝带系在发尾。水蓝色的一道将黑色的瀑布生生截断，收敛成柔顺的一束，优雅地垂在腰际。

移花整理好着装，似一只从云端凌空展翼的鹤，从花海中缓缓起身。惹得无数醉心花左摇右摆，蓝色的花粉粘在鲛绡纱所制那件的纱衣上，好似洒了一层细碎的冰晶一般，莹莹地发出绚丽的蓝紫光芒。

移花于花海中信步穿行，光裸的足踏过遍地尘沙，细软的沙粒滑过白皙的脚面，似小羊的舔舐一般，绵绵得发痒。

似是察觉到有人的踪迹，遍地的醉心花倏然开放，蓝色的花粉随风扶摇，聚成无数蓝紫色的光点，恍若银河落星，晶莹地闪着迷幻的光芒。

移花如痴如醉，伸出手来，去接那萤火虫般的蓝色光点。

指尖触到蓝莹莹的一团时，一刹那恍若一道闪电般，一丝奇异的感觉从指尖蔓延到心尖，随着脑海中感应般的剧痛，移花眼前霎地出现一副画面——

是百日的醉心花海，相较于夜间的梦幻，白日的花海更多地现出它本来的颜色，蓝莹莹的冷光如月精般敛去锋芒，近乎透明的花朵沐浴在明媚的阳光下，更似镀了一层金色。

一只系着雪色护腕的手拈着一朵盛开的醉心花，应是提防花粉的致幻毒性，就这么不远不近地拿在眼前观赏；另一只手握着一样微凉而柔润的物事。

似是赏玩够了，那只手将花朵轻轻抛起，灵力御起一阵微风，将那朵芳魂护送到花海深不可见的远处。一直垂在身侧的那只手行云流水般抬起，视野中出现一柄通透雪白的玉笛。

移花门派的武器以玉笛为主，不同阶级的弟子自然玉笛的品阶也有所区分。眼前这柄玉笛极为精美，白净的笛身泛出隐隐的幽蓝光芒，笛子的末端精雕细琢地开出一枝梨花，以白银为骨，雪玉为肌，笛上镌刻繁复曼妙的花纹，流光溢彩，熠熠生辉。

粉唇微启，美眸轻阖，唇瓣触及微凉的笛身，灵力化为音律随情绪流淌，遍地的醉心花迎着旋律轻抒摇曳，漾起一片蓝色的云雾，似梦非梦，恍若人间仙境。

移花独立于花海中，痴痴地看着自己的双手。

“哟，小白兔在那啊！”几名来此修行的弟子望着移花翩然的身姿，心驰神往地咽了咽口水。

作为五大胜景中最神秘，最风景优美是一处，醉心花海乃是无数移花弟子向往的修行之地。较高阶的弟子在得了宗主的指引之后才能进入幻海花城，学习在不伤及自身的情况下采集醉心花的花粉。

当然，在这醉心花海之中还有移花全门派上下皆知的不宣之秘——在这无边美景之中，囚着一名沦为炉鼎的绝色美人。

凡是来次修行的弟子，若有幸不为醉心花所伤，能俘获这出水芙蓉，便可用这炉鼎美人采补元气。

要说这美人本是移花门派一名天赋极高的高阶弟子，后来不知为何叛逃师门，入了被视作邪派的青龙会。被宫主和少宫主合力捉回之后，顾念同门手足之情，死罪可免，活罪难逃。把这美人废了修为根骨，以寒铁钉敲入琵琶骨，又强灌了醉心花露兼欢淫之药，将其改制为一炉鼎，拘在醉心花海之内，令一部人手看管。

美人的名字和叛逃之因皆被宣为门派绝密，不得任何弟子提起，加之他被强灌汤药后记忆不清，武功全失，不过是个手无缚鸡之力的废人，众人也慢慢淡忘了他的名字，又嫌以炉鼎唤他太过粗陋，有辱门派清雅之风，便略去这两字，只以门派名“移花”代称。

“小白兔～～”

“？”

移花蓦地回头，见一人身后跟着几人，笑容满面地朝自己走来。

移花一瞬间僵在了原地，怔怔地注视着走来的几人，一滴泪颤颤巍巍地从剧烈抖动的眼睫下缓缓渗落，滴在光裸的足背上。

“小白兔——”

“小白兔——”

残缺不全的记忆里，有一个人曾温柔待他，与他缠绵悱恻，共赴云雨，让他伏在膝上，那人骨节分明的手指穿过他披散的青丝，宠溺地吻着他的眉眼，亲昵唤道：“小白兔。”

那人穿过蓝莹莹的花海，站在移花面前，手指撩起移花耳畔一绺垂下的青丝，放在鼻间嗅闻。似是被移花的发香所迷，他一把搂起眼前失神的美人，往那花海隐秘深处走去。

移花乖顺地卧在他怀里，澄澈水灵的眼睛痴痴地望着他，伸出白皙纤长的手指，轻轻抚摸那人的脸颊。

那人的喉结难耐地上下滚了滚，终是压抑不住内心的欲火，就地放下移花欺身而上，扯开美人那件不足蔽体的薄衫，淫浪地舔舐移花的脖颈。

移花吓得失声叫喊起来，神志有了片刻清醒，意识遁出醉心花营造的假象，眼前现出身上人的真实面目——是一名素不相识的年轻男子，正压在他身上，舌尖已经移开被欺负得沾满粘腻涎液的脖颈，转而猥琐地舔弄他的锁骨。

“不要！啊！救命啊！”移花凄惶地惊叫起来，双手去推压在身上的男人，他那点微不足道的反抗在男人看来不过是螳臂当车，单手就制住了移花，将一双纤细素白的手腕摁在美人头顶，唇齿色情地含住移花大开的衣襟，呲啦一声，将那身纱衣尽数撕开，露出美人白皙柔嫩的腰肢。

“不要……求求你……不要……”身子被人看光，移花的泪水一下子夺眶而出，冰清玉洁的面庞泪盈盈的，双颊染上羞燥的绯红，他难堪地剧烈扭动着身子，试图挣开男人的束缚，被膝盖阻碍而合不拢的双腿竭力地踢蹬男人的后背，想要那探出头的狰狞阳物离自己远一些。

“别挣扎了，小美人～～”男人扶住移花的腰肢，将他固定成易于承欢的姿势，把着白桃似的臀瓣径直抵入，移花恍若一只受伤的幼雏，在捕获他的猛兽身下发出凄楚惊惧的呜咽，得兴的男人愈加欲罢不能，朝着那处娇软花穴连连顶弄，阳根凿着穴壁嫩肉，听着身下美人一声一声地抽泣。

移花被压在冰冷的地上，口中发出不成调的哭腔，纤弱的身躯随着激烈的动作一摆一摆，在淡蓝色的沙尘上印下一片痕迹，两边摇曳的醉心花仍旧绚烂地盛放着，随着激烈抽动引起的动静，蓝色的花粉弥漫在空气里，落在美人洁白如雪的肌肤上。他本就被废了修为，又被强灌了合欢虎狼之药，作为炉鼎承欢数年，身子早已是虚耗透了，面对眼前如狼似虎之人如何逃脱得了？只得任人摆布，修长的双腿被粗暴地拉开，得逞的男人炫耀般地淫笑着，有力的手指揉捏着白桃似的臀瓣，故意狠狠拧着一处嫩肉，在他哭叫着试图夹紧双腿时更深地挺入。

移花虚软地倒在地上，他已经无力挣扎，泪眼朦胧之间，他似乎又在无边的蓝色海洋里看见了朝思暮想的爱人，那人会轻柔地啄他的脸颊，会抚顺他的长发，会在情浓之时爱抚他，吻干他眼角的泪滴，沿着他的颈窝一路舔舐，喉结，锁骨，红缨，再到腰身……

移花酸涩地回味不成篇目的记忆零星碎片，两行滚烫的泪水划过苍白的脸颊，滴入身边的沙尘。

男人运气调息，将周身邪火向下逼仄，待到时机成熟，发出一声饿虎扑食似的的怒吼，架住移花的腰肢，气势汹汹地尽数射给他，浑身邪气随浊精尽数释出后，清凉舒爽的快感缓缓升腾而上，从二人交合之处漫上四肢百骸，男人发出一声极度舒适的长吁，双手把住移花纤细脚踝叠至胸前，就着骑坐的姿势继续泻出残留的欲火，从那处温润小穴中吸纳阴凉清润之气。

采补之数虽进展极快，也得有个度量。适度双修可采阴补阳，若是过度损耗，会适得其反为采阳补阴。男人自觉内力蕴满，灵气充实，虽贪恋移花温嫩身子，顾及修为重要，终究是依依不舍地从移花身上下来，将那根发泄尽兴复又瘫软下去，似一条卧龙的阳物从隐秘幽壑中留恋不舍地拔出。

被蹂躏得精疲力尽的移花没了周身桎梏，举得早已麻木的双腿一软，他疲惫地瘫在沙尘之中，虚弱地拢紧了身上残破的衣衫，怯怯地向花海中挪了些许，奈何身子实在没有力气，他喘息着移到花丛边上，无助地抽噎起来。股间一片湿热黏腻，男人的浊物湿淋淋地挂在绯红的腿间，淫靡地随着他的动作微微颤动，不时坠下一星半点，在地上落成浓稠的一滴。

“师兄，怎么样啊？”之前跟来的几个人拍了拍男人的肩膀，不少有意无意地斜眼瞟向一旁瑟缩的移花。

男人试着运了运功，惊奇地咂嘴：“不愧是个极品炉鼎，感觉浑身清爽，功力大增啊！”

既然如此，好不容易咱们才破了这花海幻境，咱们干脆就拿这小美人庆庆功？”

“那是，早登仙路，立地飞升啊～”

“不要……不要……”见几个人淫笑着向自己走来，移花惊惧不已，身子却疲软无力，根本无法起身逃跑，眼看一个人的魔爪就要扯住自己，不知是哪来的一丝灵光闪过脑海，移花下意识地甩出一记招式，竟将这名浪子轻松击倒在地。

周围几人一惊，下意识后退一步，纷纷掏出怀中玉笛。

入梦引？！

如梦引乃是移花门派控制秘技，选定目标之后，激活目标体内醉心花致幻成分，束缚目标。

移花难以置信地看了看自己的双手，方才眼里的杀意瞬间消散，又恢复成那个被作为炉鼎泄欲的怯弱美人，畏惧地望着眼前几个高大的人影，打着寒颤向花丛里缩。

“不愧是曾经师尊最得意的弟子，灌了那么多醉心花饮，根骨都废了，竟然还这么有杀伤力？”几个人中为首的狞笑起来，摘下一朵醉心花，玉笛凌风一指，那朵花的花瓣瞬间绽裂开来，裹挟着一阵狂风袭向移花——

花杀一念！

移花凄楚地痛叫一声，身子无助地栽倒下去。他痛苦地伏在地上，因为剧烈的疼痛，身子抖得像一片秋叶，他忍着剧痛，十指紧紧抠着地面，挣扎着想要向前挪动，终是虚弱地吐出一口鲜血，无助地伏在地上喘息，眼角流下两行清泪。

“跑啊？你继续跑啊！”出招的那人轻蔑地狞笑着，抬脚踩住移花的后背：“本想着你我乃是同门，既然做了炉鼎，也就成全成全你，替你渡劫消灾，不料你竟然执迷不悟，居然还出手打伤同门！”

不是的……不是的……

“师兄，依我看，就该让他好好地认识认识自己炉鼎的身份！”一名修士说着，已然解下裤带，撸慰着自己蓬勃的那根。

“师弟说的在理啊……”踩着移花的人玩味地托着自己的下巴，回头道：“借我根笛子！”

“师兄，这……”

“叫你拿来就拿来，赶紧的！”

玉笛一挥，伴随着一道灵力的炫光，那件残破不堪的纱衣瞬间粉碎，移花只觉得下身一凉，觉出是一根棍状的物事，惊恐地尖叫起来。

“没事没事，只是用这个宝贝帮你开开苞～～”一根玉笛没入还在淌着温热黏液的穴口，随着笛柄缓缓转动，笛身上的花纹蹭过穴壁敏感的凸起，伴随着玉质沁凉的触感，激得穴口一阵阵地战栗，不知不觉竟将那玉笛整根吞吃下去，只露出玉笛末端的一树繁花，透明粘稠的黏液淅淅沥沥地缠绕在花枝上，好似天仙悬挂的彩绸一般，淫靡而又精致。

移花强撑着抬起身子，看见几个人狞笑着向他逼近，他们的着装分明是移花门派最典雅的素白，偏偏在他眼中，则是比最深不可测的混沌还要捉摸不透的黑。

花海又恢复了往日的寂静，无数的花朵舒卷摇曳，蓝色的花粉纷纷扬扬地起起落落，掩盖了这一片人间仙境的所有不宣之秘。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 我知道天光珠纱衣是移花宫主穿的，不过移花服装这么华丽估计之前品阶也不低，干脆就搬这个看起来特别高大上的服装吧。
> 
> 这故事可简单了。
> 
> 移花之前不叫移花，至于叫什么，随便，因为我不会起名字，之前起了个顾容雪，后来怎么塞进去都觉得违和，爱叫啥叫啥吧。反正他是移花宫的人就对了。
> 
> 移花之前天赋很高，是很受青睐的弟子，但是很不幸，他拿到了老套剧本。爱上了一个青龙会中人，至于这人叫什么，我也不知道。并且移花发现自己的门派是冠冕堂皇地假正经什么的，就是那种表面白切开黑，大义凛然的移花毅然背弃师门主张正义。
> 
> 后来青龙会被打败了，移花被强行带回门派，被罚废去武功，饮下醉心花露，因此丧失了绝大多数记忆，被囚禁在幻海花城内做门派的公用炉鼎。
> 
> 没错，前面都是废话，就上面这一段有点价值。
> 
> 什么？移花吃什么？晚上睡哪？我怎么知道？！我只管爽了……


End file.
